This invention is generally directed to a novel railcar which, when connected to other like railcars, forms an articulated train for hauling cargo, such as general freight, automobiles, small trucks and the like. More particularly, the invention contemplates an articulated train which can be easily loaded by driving the cargo through the length of the train. In addition, the invention discloses a railcar which can be easily disconnected from a train, taken off of a railroad track, loaded with cargo at a loading dock and thereafter, be easily reconnected into the train.
Conventionally, to load a railcar, cargo is loaded through a side door on the railcar while the railcar is connected in the train. Loading cargo in this manner presents a problem for forklifts since the forklift must be driven into the railcar and then swung sharply to the right or left to stack the cargo. In addition, it presents problems for loading large freight, such as automobiles, small trucks or the like.
To load large items, such as automobiles or the like, the railcar is usually taken to a switching yard where the automobiles are loaded onto the railcar. The railcars which are designed to transport and carry automobiles commonly have a stationary deck therein so that an upper row of automobiles and a lower row of automobiles can be transported in a single railcar in an attempt to maximize the interior space of the railcar. The deck, however, is stationary and therefore, cannot be moved so that large sized loads can be accommodated within the railcar. As such, the transporting capability of the railcar is limited to carrying cargo which is the size of an automobile or smaller. General freight cannot be easily loaded or transported in this type of railcar since the interior of the railcar is encumbered by the stationary deck.
In addition, the couplers which are used to connect the railcars together extend upwardly from the floor of each of the railcars into the interior space of each railcar and across the width of the front and back of the railcar. When loading the automobiles, if each automobile is driven through the train from the rear of the train to the front of the train, the automobile must be driven over the couplers. Sometimes, the space between the coupler and the deck is insufficient to allow the automobile to pass over the coupler. As a result, the roof of the automobile is often scratched, marred and/or dented by its contact with the deck, which damage must be fixed when the automobile reaches its final destination. This increases the dealer's cost and the ultimate cost to the purchaser.
The novel railcar of the present invention is intended to prevent or minimize these problems, as well as to present several improvements and advantages over prior art railcars.